


tell me about tomorrow

by lovelight (Delenaley)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild strength kink, yixing is strong and chanyeol is just a horny little bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delenaley/pseuds/lovelight
Summary: Chanyeol chuckles. "Dude, you're so fucking big.""Don't call me dude with your hands on my dick," Yixing whines, voice muffled."Dude," Chanyeol repeats because he's an asshole, and in the name of every fucking deity he swears that tonight he's going to choke on that dick. If he dies, then he dies doing the thing he loves. "Can I suck your dick?"
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53
Collections: Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round





	tell me about tomorrow

Chanyeol realizes just _who_ Yixing is, two nights and a drink too late, sitting on the lap of the number one dude on the city's _Top 30 Under 30_.

One of Yixing's hands slides down his back and grabs a handful of his ass. Chanyeol's breath hitches. Forcing his eyes away from the magazine draped on Yixing's bedside table, he places one palm on the man's cheek. Yixing leans to it almost immediately, eyes closed and lips pulled into a small, contented smile. 

Like this, he looks so much younger, worlds away from the businessman printed on the cover of the magazine. Now he's just Yixing, the gentleman who rescued Chanyeol's ridiculous dog then fell asleep on his couch, the man who invited him to dinner and blew his back out afterwards.

Chanyeol leans down to plant a small kiss on Yixing's lips, and repeats it several times until Yixing releases his grip on Chanyeol's ass to cup his face so they can kiss properly instead. 

Yixing's kisses make him feel like the world stopped turning around them. He moves slow, languid, taking his time to unravel Chanyeol; hands roaming all over his body as his tongue works it's way inside Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol lets out a small gasp when Yixing's teeth tugs on his bottom lip. 

Chanyeol turns pliant under his hold. His arms circle around Yixing's shoulders, fingers playing with the tufts of hair on his nape. He presses his chest closer to Yixing's own and grinds lazily as Yixing takes his time kissing him; on the corner of his mouth, down to his throat and the crook of his neck. 

Chanyeol grinds down a little harder, more persistent, and Yixing groans, low, a rumble from his throat, and it goes straight to Chanyeol's dick.

He lets his hands travel more, downwards. Hands splayed over Yixing's broad chest before sliding down to his crotch, palming the now-evident bulge on his dress pants. At the contact, Yixing makes a wounded sound and drops his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, planting small kisses on the bare skin. 

Chanyeol chuckles. "Dude, you're so fucking big."

"Don't call me dude with your hands on my dick," Yixing whines, voice muffled.

"Dude," Chanyeol repeats because he's an asshole, and in the name of every fucking deity he swears that tonight he's going to choke on that dick. If he dies, then he dies doing the thing he loves. "Can I suck your dick?"

Yixing blows raspberries on the crook of his neck, Chanyeol giggles, feeling Yixing's smile on his skin. "You can do anything you want to me, baby."

Chanyeol's traitorous dick twitches. Hah. 

"You like that, don't you?" Yixing caresses his back, and Chanyeol shivers. 

Chanyeol doesn't have to see to know his face is plastered with his stupid smirk. The same one he had on when he fucked Chanyeol within an inch of his life just a few days ago.

Yixing presses his mouth on the base of Chanyeol's throat. "Actually," he starts, "Can I choose tonight?" He continues to press wet kisses on the length of Chanyeol's throat. "You can do anything you want next time."

Chanyeol's about to lose his mind. He really is. He's sitting on the lap of the hottest man he's ever seen, who actually _wants_ him there. Heat pools low in his stomach—anticipation of what Yixing is planning, or the implication that there will be a _next time_ —he doesn't know.

"Any—" Chanyeol gasps as Yixing starts to suck. His hands feel useless, clutching on Yixing's back for dear life. "—Anything. Yes, Yixing, Yes."

"Alright," Yixing snickers, and _stands up_.

Chanyeol squeaks and flails, hands automatically circling around Yixing's shoulders, legs locked around his waist as he lets himself be carried.

Yixing laughs, head thrown back, tightening his grip on Chanyeol, biceps flexing from the exertion. "I got you, baby. Don't worry."

Being taller and bigger than most people, Chanyeol was usually the one expected to do this kind of shameless display of strength. To have someone do it to _him_ , to be carried like he weighs nothing—for once, being treated like he's not the giant he is.

Well. No one can blame Chanyeol for losing his mind a little.

Yixing gently settles him on his desk, then starts picking up the other objects above it, moving them somewhere else he can't see. Chanyeol's eyes widen once he realizes. He's about to get fucked on Yixing's desk, Yixing's about to fuck him _on his desk_ —

"Is this okay?" Yixing asks when he returns, nestled between Chanyeol's thighs, as patient and kind as he's been with Chanyeol since they first met. He's so gorgeous, and the palms of his hands are softly running over Chanyeol's thighs, eyes locked on his with something not unlike adoration.

Holy shit, how did Chanyeol get so lucky? Even if they never see each other again after this, Chanyeol would live blissfully knowing he's experienced being the object of worship for such a man. No matter how brief.

He ignores the stutter in his chest at the thought of never seeing Yixing again.

"Yes." He nods eagerly, reaching for Yixing. "This is more than okay." 

Yixing chuckles and starts unbuttoning his work shirt. Chanyeol groans, realizing he too still has his pants on. Why did it take them so long to get naked? After he's successfully taken off his jeans—along with his boxers—and chucking them off to the far corner of Yixing's study, he moves to unbuckle Yixing's belt.

"Patience," Yixing chides, but it sounds more amused than anything. 

Chanyeol sends him a pointed glance. "My _terribly fucking hard_ dick can't afford to be patient right now."

Yixing rolls his eyes, but stays put until his pants drop to the floor, pooling around his ankles. He steps out and kicks it away. Chanyeol watches this all with rapture, he's never wanted to die on someone's dick so bad.

"Fucking split me in half," he spits out. "Please, Yixing." He's never claimed to have any shame, anyway.

"Sure, sweetheart," Yixing says calmly, and Chanyeol's entire body fucking shudders at the petname. 

"Wait—" he says, staring at Yixing. "How do you want me?"

Yixing looks dazed. "I want you in every way," he breathes out, and Chanyeol freezes.

 _Oh._ He can feel his own cheeks warming. 

But, he has more important matters to attend to. 

"I meant whether I should bend over, or are you going to fuck me like this—on my back?"

The tips of Yixing's ears reddens. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He apologizes quickly. 

"No, no!" Chanyeol reaches out to palm his cheek. "I liked that. It's nice to feel wanted."

Yixing's gaze shifts back to focus on Chanyeol. "Good," he says, gaze darkening as his eyes scan over Chanyeol's now entirely naked form. "I want you, all of you."

"Okay, cool," Chanyeol nods and swallows. His brain is fried, he finds speech very hard now, it will probably return to normal in 3-5 business days. "So, bent over?"

Yixing hums.

Chanyeol turns and makes himself comfortable, hissing when his bare front hits the cool surface of the desk. He parts his legs and juts his hips, a little, and relishes in the way Yixing's breath audibly hitches.

He hears the sound of a bottle uncapping, and was cut from questioning just where the hell did Yixing get lube so quickly—when one of Yixing's cold, coated fingers started probing at the outer rim of his ass. 

_"Fuck,"_ he gasps. Yixing's free hand rests above the swell of his cheek, kneading gently, and slowly spreading Chanyeol's ass under his palms. 

Chanyeol kind of wants to die. In a good way, of course.

Yixing keeps his pace slow, even after he's added a second finger, scissoring and stretching; he keeps both hands occupied, the other continuously kneading and pinching enough for it to hurt a little. It is sweet as much as it is a torture. 

When he's up to three fingers, Yixing moves, free hand choosing to grab at Chanyeol's hip instead. Chanyeol's breathy moans come to a stutter, when he feels Yixing's lips make contact with the skin on his upper back, just below his nape.

Yixing continues his onslaught with a chain of kisses, on his spine down to the curve of his bottom, each one softer than the last; like he's savouring every inch of Chanyeol that his mouth touches—like he is precious, like he is made out of gold. 

It's dizzying, and the only thing that's keeping Chanyeol from drifting out of focus entirely is his own hands clutching on the edge of the desk, and three of Yixing's fingers buried knuckle deep inside his ass.

"Hurry," Chanyeol whines.

Yixing chuckles, thumb caressing Chanyeol's hip. "Patience, sweetheart."

It feels like forever before Yixing deems it _enough,_ and Chanyeol would have whined at the loss of his fingers if he didn't know what was coming after.

Yixing's cock slides inside of Chanyeol with ease, his hole slicked and stretched from the careful preparation. Even so, it still burns, but no more than it would have hurt had Yixing obeyed Chanyeol's whims instead.

He huffs, pushing back hard to meet Yixing's thrust. Not his fault the dude's got a big dick.

 _"Oh,"_ Yixing gasps as soon as he bottoms out.

Yixing moves at a punishingly slow rate, which Chanyeol suspects is intentional—driving Chanyeol crazy, waiting for him to lose his sanity bit by bit. 

It feels like the air is sucked out of his lungs with every thrust, his toes curling in response. He whines, pleads, curses at him; Yixing simply spreads his front over Chanyeol's back, biting his shoulder, and continues to fuck into him with the same agonizing pace. 

Yixing fucks the way he does everything else, with single-minded determination, with purpose. The room is silent apart from the sounds coming from them; skin against skin, shallow breaths and gasps, Chanyeol's low curses, and soft praises from Yixing.

Chanyeol's cock slides on the smooth surface of the desk, neglected. He feels like he's about to explode. Before he could do anything about it, Yixing suddenly pulls out. Chanyeol squeaks in protest, but finds himself flipped over; he barely has time to recover—still reeling from being so easily manhandled—when Yixing slides back in, arms caging him in, trapping Chanyeol's legs between their bodies.

Chanyeol gasps underneath his gaze, back arching when Yixing finally, _finally_ quickened his pace. He thrusts in rapid, uncoordinated motions; growing impatient. He leans down and captures Chanyeol’s mouth, swallowing his moans. One of Yixing's hands grabs his thigh, nails digging in, the other reaching between their bodies for his cock, and Chanyeol almost cries in relief.

Yixing detaches his lips from Chanyeol's and moves to his jawline, peppering kisses down his throat. 

When Chanyeol finally comes, Yixing's name rolls off his tongue in a near-scream, thick ropes of white spurts from his cock, coating his stomach. Yixing follows suit, spilling inside the condom, the movement of his hips slowing down to a stutter. 

Chanyeol drags him up with his hands on his hair and kisses him, desperate and hungry. Yixing stays inside of him, only moving to wrap his arms around Chanyeol's waist, continuing to plant small kisses on his jaw, down his throat, his collarbone. A contrasting softness to his previous raging storm. Chanyeol sighs and runs his hand through Yixing's hair.

"Go on a date with me," Yixing mutters against his collarbone.

Chanyeol picks his head up, feels his eyes widen. "You're serious?" He asks, too exhausted to hold himself back from sounding stunned.

"Mm." Yixing continues peppering his chest with small kisses.

Chanyeol cradles him gently, still in disbelief, but too fond of his behaviour to want to do anything else. "Why?"

"You're kind," Yixing starts, and Chanyeol's heart skips a beat, "You're funny and smart, not to mention fucking gorgeous, and I'm crazy for the way you say my name."

"I can't believe you're real," Chanyeol laughs, dropping his head back down. He feels sticky and sore, and absolutely fucking delighted. Didn't he just worry about not seeing Yixing again earlier? 

Yixing makes a questioning sound.

"Come here," Chanyeol beckons, tugging Yixing upwards and slotting their mouths together. 

"I'd _love_ to go on a date with you,” he answers between kisses.

Yixing smiles into the kiss. Something inside Chanyeol's chest blooms. 

He can't wait for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> for context: they are in yixing's apartment, precisely in his study. after this they take a nap and cuddle 🥰 
> 
> no thoughts head empty. this is the first time i've written porn, ever. so uhh forgive me for any missed details and how [gestures vaguely] it just is. i hope it turned out well, thank you to the mods for organizing this!! 💖


End file.
